


In My Blood

by Peridot_Panda



Series: Loki One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Panda/pseuds/Peridot_Panda
Summary: A short fic based on In My Blood by Shawn Mendez





	In My Blood

In My Blood

The wind was blowing gently through Loki’s hair. It felt warm against his skin as he sat and watched the people of New York below. Avengers Tower was becoming a busier place of late and the only quiet he seemed to get was on the roof. He enjoyed sitting on the edge of the wall, watching as life passed on by below. No one seemed to mind that he liked going up there because he doesn’t do anything dangerous, it’s not like he would jump off. Would he? His peaceful contemplation was disturbed by the sound of his brother's voice.

“I thought I would find you up here, brother. Spider-child says dinner is ready.” Thor walked closer to where his brother was sitting. 

Loki gave Thor a nod in response but made no effort to move. Seeing this, Thor took a seat on the wall next to Loki. “It’ll get better, you know, brother.” Thor placed an arm around Loki bringing him closer.

“You keep on telling me that, brother. That it gets better.” Loki wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Does it ever?” He turned his head slightly and looked at Thor.

Thor gave Loki a sad smile. “It will. Sometimes it just takes a little longer.”

“Help me.” The tears in Loki’s eyes shone in the orange glow of the sunset.

“Of course. I will always be here to help you, don’t forget that.”

“It feels like the walls are caving in. Sometimes I feel like giving up, brother.” Loki turned his head, looking back over the city skyline. He didn’t bother wiping away his tears.

Thor had a worried look on his face. “Loki, please, come and talk to me when you are feeling like this. We can work through it together.”

Loki sniffled before looking back up at Thor. “I will, brother. I’m afraid to be alone again, It’s like I can’t breathe.”

Thor smiled at Loki and wiped some tears from his face. “I promise I won’t leave you, brother. For as long as you need me, I’ll be here.” Thor removed his arm from around Loki’s shoulders. “Come now, brother, it is starting to get colder out here now. I will get Stark to make a room away from everything else so it is quiet and peaceful.” 

“Thank you, brother. Would it be possible to see mother at some point.” Loki asked as he got off the wall.

“Of course. I will see if she can come and visit tomorrow.”

Thor and Loki both took one last look at the city’s tall skyscrapers as the sunlight that surrounded slowly faded before walking back inside for dinner.


End file.
